The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Cortaderia plant, botanically known as Cortaderia selloana, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Golden Goblin’.
The new Cortaderia plant is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of Cortaderia selloana ‘Pumila’, not patented. The new Cortaderia was discovered and selected by the Inventor within a population of plants of ‘Pumila’ in a controlled outdoor nursery environment in Offenbach, Germany during the summer of 2001.
Asexual reproduction of the new Cortaderia plant by divisions in Offenbach, Germany since the autumn of 2005, has shown that the unique features of this new Cortaderia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.